TEN
by rainzul
Summary: En nuestro mundo hay otro paralelo en el cual se reúnen los "TEN" 10 maestros de algunas cosas existentes en ambos mundos, pero falta la ultima maestra que es vital para derrotar a Luz la contra-parte de la ultima maestra, pero la #10 (la ultima) solo puede volver al mundo para derrotar a Luz y evitar que Luz se divierta con ambos mundos y solo los integrantes de TEN pueden hacerlo
1. Chapter 1

TEN - CAPITULO 1: "DANIEL Y CARLOS"

Olaaaaaa este mi primer fic esta es una historia la escribi ya hace dos años pero como tenía 11 años no me dejaban mucho agarrar la compu y no la pude publicar T-T pero estoy aquí y no creo que me digan algo en fin espero que esta historia sea de su agrado nos vemos abajo

-diálogos-

(pensamientos)

*acciones*

**(nota de autor)**

¡HEY! ¡DESPIERTA! – Dijo Carlos

CARLOS

Nombre completo: Carlos Daniel Isidro Cervantes

Edad: 13 años

Color favorito: café

Estatura: 1.58 centímetros

Color de ojos: café oscuro

Cabello: corto casi pelón **(xD) **de color negro **(T-T)**

Padre: Sebastián Isidro Flores

Madre: Brisa Cervantes Arquímedes

Accesorios que siempre usa: lentes de armazón delgado color café claro

Su enamorada: Sin sentimientos **(xD)**

Pasatiempo favorito: dibujar** (de todo menos grafiti T-T) **

¿Qué quieres? Todavía es temprano – dijo un soñador Daniel – Además ¡ES SABADO!

DANIEL

Nombre completo: Daniel Axel Isidro Cervantes

Edad: 13 años

Color favorito: gris

Estatura: 1.56 centímetros

Color de ojos: cafe claro

Cabello: de honguito (x3) de color castaño fuerte (T-T)

Padre: Sebastián Isidro Flores

Madre: Brisa Cervantes Arquímedes

Accesorios que siempre usa: lentes de armazón delgado color negro

Su enamorada: Daniela Annette Vázquez Rojas

Pasatiempo favorito: observar a Daniela **(ni me lo imaginaba)**

Pues si pero recuerda que tenemos una excursión al museo de Diego Rivera y tenemos que hacer ese reporte para el miércoles - dijo un entusiasta Carlos

¡Bien!, ¡Para que maestro es? – pregunto aun dormido Daniel

No se te hace obvio, para la de artes, idiota – dijo algo sarcástico Carlos – Hoy también va ir esta Daniela

¡Enseguida voy! - dijo Daniel saltando de la cama

¡Hay deberas contigo! – dijo Carlos – Y por cierto…. Ocúltalo mejor ¿Ok?

¡He!, ¿cómo es que te enteraste? ¿Es que tanto se nota?– dijo Daniel poniéndose la manga de una camisa

¡Sí!, por algo te lo estoy diciendo – dijo Carlos con los ojos entrecerrados

Bien estoy listo ¡vámonos! – dijo otro entusiasmado Daniel

Después de listos caminaron hacia donde sus padres que estaban desayunando

Vestimenta de Carlos: camiseta azul fuerte, chaleco negro, pantalón azul claro, tenis de color blanco

La de Daniel: playera blanca y negra a rayas, sudadera negra, pantalón de mezclilla, y tenis cafés

Por fin bajan ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¿Qué tanto hacían en su cuarto? – dijo un señor alto de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, vestía una camiseta de polo color blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla claros y unos zapatos de color negro

Vamos Sebastián no es para tanto *le da un beso en la frente con un tortillero en mano* - dijo una señora algo chaparra, con el cabello recogido en un chongo, vestía una blusa de manga corta color naranja, un pantalón acampanado de color azul fuerte y unos tacones blancos

¡Bien chicos! ¿Listos para irnos? – dijo Sebastián

¿He? Pero apenas llegamos a desayunar – dijo un confundido Daniel

¡Está bien! Los espero a que terminen pero apúrense – dijo Sebastián cruzando los brazos y con sarcasmo

En camino al museo

¿Dónde me dijeron que era? – dijo Sebastián

Según la página de internet dice "Museo 150, San Pablo Tepetlapa 04620, Coyoacán, Ciudad de México" – dijo Carlos sentado en la parte de atrás junto con Daniel

Bien tengo el rumbo, ¿Cuánto cuesta la entrada? – pregunto su papa

Aquí dice que de 6 años, nivel secundaria, y los de tercera edad, que supongo somos Carlos y yo son $15.00, y los de admisión general que eres tu papa son $60.00 y aparte como es un reporte y necesitamos tomar fotografías y tenemos que tener permiso para sacarlas que es un costo de $30.00 – dijo Daniel mareándose por estar leyendo dentro de un coche **(pff porque no mejor abren las ventanas)**

Bien *suspiro* entonces son 30 de ustedes, 30 de las fotografías y 60 de mi entonces son en total mmm $120.00 por todo – dijo Sebastián

Por hacer las cuentas se siguieron derecho en vez de dar la vuelta lo extraño era que por donde estaban no pasaba ningún coche era como un carril solitario, hasta que llegaron a un túnel en el cual no se veía ninguna luz fue entonces que Sebastián se bajó a investigar Carlos y Daniel bajaron tras el…

¡Papa! ¿Dónde estamos? – dijeron al unísono Daniel y Carlos

No se – dijo Sebastián despreocupado lo cual provoco que Carlos y Daniel se cayeran de espaldas tipo anime

Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – dijo Carlos

Investigar ¡claro! – dijo Sebastián aun despreocupado se metió en el túnel delante de sus hijos

En una de esas a Carlos se le desamarro la agujeta de su tenis izquierdo y obviamente se agacho para amarrárselo

Vamos Carlos apúrate, papa ya se adelantó – dijo Daniel sin saber dónde Carlos estaba ya que el túnel era muy oscuro

Ya voy ¡espérame! – dijo Carlos aun amarrándose la agujeta – Ya vamos

Como no te puedo ver solo caminemos hacia adelante – dijo Daniel de una forma épica

¡Deja de hablar como si fueras actor de película – dijo Carlos

¡Cállate! – dijo Daniel – bueno ya vamos

Siguieron caminando adelante hasta que llegaron a un lugar oscuro con niebla

¡Vaya por fin te puedo ver! – dijo Carlos

Si pero ¿no se te hace raro? – dijo Daniel preocupado

¿Hacerme raro que? – dijo Carlos aliviado

Pues que se supone que es un lugar oscuro, pero… - dijo Daniel

¿Pero?... – dijo Carlos curioso

Podemos ver niebla, y, a nosotros – dijo Daniel asustado

¡TIENES RAZON! – dijo un muy asustado Carlos

Bienvenidos al Osblan maestros Dicar y Toel…

Y hasta aquí el primer cap espero y les haya gustado si me quieren dar sugerencias de cómo mejorar mi historia favor de dejar rewievs y no se si se habrán dado cuenta pero hice una referencia a "El viaje Chihiro" por cierto amo a Hayao Miyazaki y sus películas pero en fin solo les pido eso rewievs

Un aviso aunque sean vacaciones no podre subir caps muy seguido asi que están advertidos y no me regañen . hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Que esta pasando aqui?

TEN – CAPITULO 2 – "¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?"

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya regrese después de mucho tiempo y nuevo capítulo os disfrutéis.

-diálogos-

(pensamientos)

*acciones*

**(nota de autor)**

En al capítulo anterior Daniel y Carlos llegaron a un extraño lugar al atravesar un túnel al parecer se llamaba Osblan.

¿Eh? – dijo Daniel asustado

Maestros ¿se encuentran bien?, al parecer vieron un fantasma – dijo una niña de como 13 años que vestía extraño

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Carlos demasiado nervioso tratando de calmar sus nervios ya que se le notaba hasta en el cielo

Mi nombre es Zul – dijo la niña tratando de calmarlos

ZUL

Nombre: Zul

Edad: 13 años

Color favorito: Verde azulado (turqueza)

Estatura: 1.55 centímetros

Color de ojos: Verde azulado

Cabello: corto hasta los hombros de color verde azulado y en las puntas de color verde fosforescente **(si su cabello es fosforescente como se verá en un antro o.o)**

Padre: Neyzer Fiscal Salinaz

Madre: Hilda Fiscal Ormiga

Accesorios que siempre usa: Un collar de color negro con la nota "fa" y una pulsera de macramé color azul

Vestía: Una blusa de color blanco a polo de mangas largas, un chaleco de color azul medio fuerte de tela como la seda, un pequeño moño negro, un pantalón como de pijama del mismo tono de azul y tela que el chaleco, unos mayones delgados de color negro debajo de este y unas zapatillas como de ballet de color negro pero sin todo el listón de arriba.

Vamos síganme maestros los llevare a donde están los demás – dijo Zul

¿Demás? – pregunto Carlos ya más calmado

Si maestros síganme – dijo Zul

Antes que, nada ¿Por qué nos dices maestros? Y ¿Por qué nos hablas tan cortésmente? – pregunto Carlos tratando de detenerla antes de que siguiera caminado

Eso ya lo sabrán pero hagan el favor de seguirme maestros – dijo Zul

Si queremos salir de aquí pues no nos queda de otra más que seguirla *estira sus manos* parece conocer este lugar – dijo Daniel

Bueno –dijo Carlos en un tono del no todo convencido

Zul los guio hasta donde estaban un grupo de niños sentados en un circulo

Ya llegue – dijo Zul – vengo con los maestros que faltaban

Bien, chicos ya estamos completos – dijo un niño vestido de smoking negro y una gabardina de color gris fuerte muy larga **(wow gabardina que hermoso)**

Díganos ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto un niño alto vestido con una chaqueta de color rojo, una camiseta negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis rojos.

Pues déjenos explicar maestro Raan – dijo otro niño más bajo pero vestido de igual forma que el otro niño

¿Y porque rayos me dices Raan? Mi nombre es Antonio – pregunto el mismo niño

Y ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres? – pregunto una niña de pantalón de mezclilla pegado, una blusa de mangas largas color verde claro con una mariposa en el centro teñida a colores un chaleco de color verde y unas botas azules

Yo soy Alan soy el mago de la tranquilidad en el Osblan – dijo el más bajo de los dos niños

ALAN

Edad: 13 años

Color favorito: Blanco

Estatura: 1.55 centímetros

Color de ojos: Café oscuro

Cabello: Corto, peinado en punta y de color negro

Padre: Luis Dagan Hernandez

Madre: Dariana Martinez Mendez

Accesorios que siempre usa: Un collar en forma de círculo de color blanco y una pulsera de cuerda gruesa con apariencia de tabla de ajedrez

Y yo me llamo Saúl, yo soy el mago del desastre – dijo el otro niño

SAUL

Edad: 13 años

Color favorito: Negro

Estatura: 1.59 centímetros

Color de ojos: Café oscuro

Cabello: Corto, peinado en punta y de color negro

Padre: Luis Dagan Hernandez

Madre: Dariana Martinez Mendez

Accesorios que siempre usa: Un collar en forma de círculo de color negro y una pulsera de cuerda gruesa con apariencia de tabla de ajedrez

Y yo me llamo Zul soy su tipo mayordomo – dijo Zul haciendo una reverencia dejando a todos los niños con cara de wtf?

He? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

¿Pues qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto otra niña vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado de color rojo, una blusa de tirantes color blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra

Maestros, el problema aquí es que "la hija del Osblan" ha despertado de su largo sueño y pues necesitamos que ustedes la generación número 9 de TEN la haga dormir de nuevo, sino causara un gran desastre

¿De qué pendejada están hablando? **(¿Qué? creían acaso que iba a poner esta historia tan inocentemente, pfff y lo que les falta por leer (: ) **– dijo Antonio

Pues que ustedes son la generación número 9 de TEN…. *interrumpida* - dijo Zul

A ver, a ver, primero lo primero ¿Quién es la hija del Osblan? – pregunto Daniel

Pues el primer experimento de la humanidad al tratar de crear vida sin necesidad de reproducción y que tuviera sentimientos a pesar de ser una máquina – dijo Saúl

He? Pero, la humanidad nunca ha logrado hacer eso, bueno técnicamente serían los robots, pero *interrumpido* - dijo Carlos

Pues aunque no lo crean lo logro, pero fue un experimento cubierto por el gobierno, ya que obviamente no iban a decir esto públicamente, y paso hace tiempo durante el desarrollo científico y tecnológico – dijo Zul

Pero en total es una robot ¿no? – pregunto la niña de hace rato

No, han escuchado la frase "hay dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana" – pregunto Alan

Si pero y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Antonio

Que para crear a "la hija del Osblan" utilizaron cuerpos humanos, químicos, fisiología, neurología, misticismo, el alma de los humanos y muchas otras cosas; de algo así nació "la hija del Osblan – dijo Saúl

¿Por qué quiere causar un gran desastre? - pregunto la niña vestida de azul **(la de la mochila azul xD)**

Pues porque al terminar de crearla, salió mal en unos cálculos y pues la hicieron demasiado sensible a todo lo que veía a su alrededor y eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieran utilizado los sentimientos (utilizaron su hemisferio derecho de ella para ponérselo a "la hija del Osblan", pobre) de una pequeña niña que era de apenas 6 años de edad – dijo Zul

¿He? Pero ¿Por qué? – dijo Saúl

Por qué…..

HISTORIA DE LA HIJA DEL OSBLAN

*Despertando* mmmm ¿ah? ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa aquí?, no puedo ver nada – dijo "la hija del Osblan"

Vaya, vaya, creo que sirvieron perfectamente los pulmones de Alejandra

Jajaja no te olvides de las cuerdas vocales de Tania

Hey, hey , tampoco se olviden del cuello de Susana

El hemisferio izquierdo de don Javi

Y el derecho de Miriam, hay, tan solo 6 años y ya dono un órgano, pero ¿que tiene de malo? "sálvense quien pueda"

¿Ha..ha..hay a..alguien hay? – pregunto la hija del Osblan

Si pequeña ¿Qué ocurre?

No puedo ver nada – dijo "la hija del Osblan

¿Qué? No te preocupes pequeña, ¿a quién carajo se le olvido ponerles sus globos oculares a Luz?

Enseguida los traen señor todavía no ponen bien el cristalino

Arréglenlo ¡ya!

He ¿Quién es Luz? – pregunto "la hija del Osblan

Ha cierto pequeña, aún hay cosas que no sabes, bien tú, te llamas Luz y eres nuestro 8avo intento de crear vida, y eres nuestro éxito; no siempre es cierto que "a la tercera va la vencida"

Así que, ¿me llamo Luz? – pregunto ustedes ya saben quién (**me da flojera seguir escribiendo "la hija de ancfrghrbhgrgfbn" x3)**

Así es

Ya trajeron los globos oculares señor

Bien ¡Jaime!

Aquí esto jefe

Ponle enseguida sus globos oculares a Luz

Enseguida señor

Tranquila Luz, esto no dolerá nada

Jaime hizo practicas muy extrañas para ponerle sus globos oculares a Luz, no sabemos qué exactamente, solo sabemos que Luz sufrió mucho, después de todo era de carne y hueso increíblemente

¡Ha! Duele mucho, por favor termina ya, te lo suplico, duele demasiado – dijo Luz

Y a chiquilla, no te muevas tanto , ya casi acabo, si te mueves lo menos posible acabare pronto; ya vez, ya acabe ya puedes ver

Luz abrió sus ojos poco a poco y pudo ver colores, personas, y un laboratorio

Y bien ¿puedes ver con claridad?

Sí, no tengo ningún problema

Ok, ahora te vamos a dejar en una habitación, para hacerte unos estudios

Y ¿Cómo para qué? – pregunto Luz

Para comprobar que nuestro experimento salió bien

Bueno, está bien – dijo Luz un tanto insegura

Bien, sígueme

Luz estuvo en esa habitación durante una semana, cada día le dieron a hacer una actividad diferente, el primer día hizo ecuaciones de matemáticas

¿4x-4 = 2x+14?

El valor de x es igual 9

Muy bien y ¿-x+2 = 20?

Es igual a -18

Perfecto

En el segundo día, Ingles

Lee este texto y tradúcelo

My name is Dr. Franken Viper Lankantovich and I am the greatest, most intelligent vampire Slayer that has ever existed in the great city of Tasmantur. A vampire slayer, for those who don´t know, is basically a vampire hunter; I have dedicated my whole life to finding and trying to destroy the evil vampires. So far I have only managed to fin done vampire, Julian Von Blood. He has escaped death so far, but I won´t allow it to happen again.

Mai néim is doctor Franken Vaiper Lankantovich and ayam the gritest, most inteliyent vámpaier Eslayer that jase ver existed in the greit siti of Tasmunt. A vámpaier eslayer, for dzous ju dont nou, is beisecli a vámpaier honter; ai jav dédikeit mai joul laif tu fainding and traing tu destrói the ívl vámpaiers. Sou fara i jav óunli mánidchd tu fain doun vámpaier, Julian Von Blood. Ji jas éscapèid dit sou far, bota i buont alaw it tu japen egen. Y quiere decir Mi nombre es Dr. Franken Viper Lanka Kovich y yo soy el más grande, Slayer vampiro más inteligente que ha existido nunca en la gran ciudad de Tasmantur. Un asesino del vampiro, para los que no saben, es básicamente un cazador de vampiros; He dedicado toda mi vida a la búsqueda y tratando de destruir a los vampiros malos. Hasta ahora sólo he conseguido aleta vampiro hacerlo, Julian Von Sangre. Ha escapado de la muerte hasta el momento, pero no voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder- dijo Luz

Mmmm, aún hay que arreglar tu traductor y tu acentuación en algunas palabras

En el tercer día, juegos lógicos

Resuelve este cubo de rubyck

Luz lo resolvió en tan solo 5 minutos, a pesar de que cada cara tenía 20 casillas

Buen tiempo, en fin ten son 200 laberintos

Bien chicos ya me estuve emocionando con la historia y pues ya les había advertido de que no subiría capítulos tan seguido x3, bueno espero más reviews y Erika te dejo sufrir más tiempo muajajaja, gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos hasta la otra el título de el siguiente capítulo se llama "ENTRENAMIENTO"


End file.
